We have developed a three-part program designed to recruit more investigators into the area of radiobiology research and more specifically exploring medical countermeasures to radiation exposure. Recruiting post residency medical doctors into radiobiology research in a mentored laboratory setting. Providing established Investigators opportunities to acquire new skills relevant to radiobiology research through a mini-sabbatical program. Promoting continuing education in the biomedical scientific field community in areas of radiation and early response and radiobiology research. There exists the need to increase the numbers of researchers developing new products or regimens which mitigate and /or treat radiation post exposure, products which protect against radiation pre-exposure, high throughput diagnostic systems to rapid assess levels and types of radiation exposure, improved antibiotic and antiviral regimens to control post-exposure infection in the context of immunosuppression and trauma. Our program will serve as a catalyst to encourage some of the brightest and most talented clinical scientists in the country to transition into the area of radiobiology research. The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute and Harvard University campus offers a wealth of research facilities, faculty and resources combined with their outstanding affiliate institutions and laboratories offer unlimited opportunities to acquire new skills and participate in beneficial scientific collaborations.